Like Puzzle Pieces
by Harley's Little Harlequin
Summary: When every person in the world is born they are given a special necklace that bares half of a unique shape and when the time is right the necklace will bring the two halves together, bring soulmates together. No Powers AU! Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey babies so to start off this idea is not entirely my own I saw a screenshotted Tumblr note on Facebook that had the idea of:**

 **"I wish there were necklaces given to us at birth that were half of a unique shape and your soulmate wore the other half and they got warmer the closer together you were and colder the farther away you were so you could go on this journey when you're ready to find your other half so that you could be spared all the pain and heartbreak of being played with by those who don't take daring as seriously as you do."**

 **Now I have no idea who the original creator of the note is but I really liked the idea and thought it would be neat to see so if you know the real creator please let me know so I can properly credit! Now enough talk let's get to the story! OH WAIT! This story is a NO POWERS AU meaning everyone is human! Okay now Enjoy!**

 **1: Pamela Isley.**

When every person in the world is born they are given a special necklace that bares half of a unique shape and when the time is right, when a person turns 18, the necklace will bring the two halves together, bring soulmates together. Because of this some people can't wait to turn 18 and begin their journey to find their other half of themselves but there are a few people who dread the day...among these two groups were two young women both unsuspecting and both about to take the first step of their journey.

Pamela Lillian Isley was among the people who couldn't wait to turn 18 because it meant she could get out of Seattle, hopefully, and go somewhere new and better away from her home life, a father who couldn't care less about her and a mother that probably only cared about raising her daughter to be a proper young lady, her whole life from the time she could talk had been filled with lessons from her mother how to properly act. She took piano at six, mastered table manners at ten, and began learning to be a proper hostess at eleven, all these lessons were the reason she loved escaping to her garden where she could be alone and look after her flowers without her mother yelling at her for being in the dirt and pulling weeds.

That's where 17 year old Pamela was now, in her garden her bright red hair blowing gently in the soft breeze and sticking to the exposed lightly tanned skin of her neck and the shoulders of the moss green sweater, which she wore with blue jeans that had mud stains on the knees and a pair of brown worn boots, as she sat among the flowers she considered her friends, she had real friends of course she wasn't crazy but she just preferred plants to real people. Looking at her watch she let out a sigh seeing it was two minutes till she turned 18 and her necklace would activate giving her first an image of the place she would find her soulmate, but only a vague one, then it would begin to grow warm or cold depending on how close or far she was from the other person.

Her fingers played with her necklace as her forest green eyes looked down at it. It looked like a vine of climbing Ivy with four little leaves, it was this that had prompted her closest friend Selina Kyle to give her the nickname Ivy the first time they met. Pam had met Selina when they were kids and the other girl with the necklace that looked like the silhouette of a cat was Pam's exact opposite, wild, strong, sarcastic, outgoing, but mostly free. She often reminded Pam of a stray black cat with her black hair cut into a pixie cut, black painted nails, her normally black attire and her sharp green eyes. Selina had left Seattle behind the minute she turned 18 nearly two months ago but she kept in touch with Pam often by sending pictures from wherever she currently was, thankfully her family had money to spare so she could go anywhere to search. Pam on the other hand had only saved up enough money to travel to one place right away and hope it was right or settle in long enough to save enough money to travel again.

Pam glanced at her watch and took a deep breath as she closed her eyes holding her necklace counting down from ten. As she reached zero her necklace grew warm for a moment spreading the feeling through the redhead's body, behind closed lids she could see herself standing in some kind of green house of a large overcast city but she knew it wasn't anywhere in Seattle, it was the wrong kind of overcast, before she could analyze it further the warmth started fading and the image vanished as her necklace grew cold as ice in her hand. Letting out a sigh she opened her eyes and let her necklace go getting to her feet and grabbing the large duffle bag from the ground, she was just about to leave when her phone chimed in her pocket making her take it out and smile at her message from Selina.

'Happy birthday from gloomy Gotham! Xoxo'

There was a photo attached that Pam opened and let out a giggle, Selina was standing under a red umbrella in a goofy pose as it rained around her, clearly someone else had taken the picture leading Pam to reply with more than her thanks.

'Gotham huh? No luck in Florida?'

She didn't get a reply for a long moment before her phone chimed again.

'Not even a breath of luck there, but here my necklace is warm. Did your necklace activate Ivy?'

Pam smiled at the nickname before shuddering at her cold necklace.

'Yeah just a few minutes ago, my mate is in a city somewhere, all I could gather was it's mostly overcast'

Selina's reply came a little faster this time.

'Really? Maybe you should come to Gotham the sun hardly shines lol. Anything else?'

Pam slung her duffel strap across her body and started walking through her garden.

'I'll meet them in a greenhouse of sorts but that's all I got to see.'

She could just picture the laugh that Selina would give at the information along with some comment about how fitting that was.

'Imagine that? Sounds about like something I'd expect from you Ivy. Ya know you really should come to Gotham, even if it's not the right place we can catch up.'

Pam thought about the offer and about what she'd seen as she took her necklace in her hand again sending a quick reply before leaving her garden headed for the airport.

'Okay, see you soon Kitty xxoo'

Arriving in Gotham Pam couldn't help but look around taking in the new yet familiar grey sky and give a faint smile as she looked at the city skyline. Her smile widened hearing a familiar whistle to get her attention making her turn around to face the familiar dark haired woman with piercing green eyes standing with her hands in her hips and a smirk on her lips.

"About time you noticed me Ivy, I've been calling your name for five minutes since you get off the plane."

Pam rolled her eyes but her smile didn't falter as she made her way over to the dark haired woman hugging her ignoring the way she grumbled but still hugged her back for a minute then pushed her shoulder lightly.

"Alright alright enough mushy crap."

She smirked grabbing Pam's duffle and swinging it over her shoulder.

"Let's get to my place before it gets too late. By the way have you noticed something?"

Pam shook her head as she followed Selina making the other girl roll her eyes and point to her neck.

"It ain't cold as ice."

Pam looked at the other woman's necklace then back where she was being led.

"You said your necklace was warm here, have you gotten near them yet?"

Selina shook her head leading the redhead to a sleek black car and tossed her bag in the backseat.

"Not yet but I start my assistant job tomorrow, I figure where better to meet enough people to possibly find my other than working under Wayne Enterprises. But I wasn't talking about my collar flower child, can't you feel your own?"

Pam froze in opening the passenger side door registering for the first time that her necklace wasn't like an ice cube hanging against her collarbone but rather a soft warmth like when she'd rest a new mug of tea against her chest as she read in her garden. Lifting the little vine shape she bit her lip but couldn't hide the small smile that turned up the corners of her mouth as she felt the little area of warmth in her palm.

"They're here."

Selina rolled her eyes but kept her smile as she got in the driver seat starting the car.

"I just can't get away from you can I Pam? You all but attach yourself to me because I saved your ginger hide once then I move away to find my soulmate and yours turns up in the same place, I'm doomed!"

Pam laughed at Selina's dramatics as she slipped into the passenger seat and put her seat belt on. Of course the dark haired woman had a point, the only reason they had even met at all was because one day in grade school Pam was sitting under a tree on the playground and a group of girls came over and began teasing her for the wide frames green glasses she wore and how pale she was, one girl had even gone as far as to grab a fist full of her red hair and yank her to her feet by it then forced her to stay still as the other two kicked dirt at her calling her names. It was then that Selina came running over and threw a bottle of water over the two kicking dirt making them stop and face her as she threatened worse if they didn't go away and leave Pam alone, it worked surprisingly well because they all ran away. From then out Pam followed Selina around like a puppy and even though she'd never say it Selina didn't mind all that much.

"Yeah guess you're cursed to live with me at arm's reach forever."

Pam giggled and Selina snorted driving toward the city letting a comfortable silence fill the car. Pam looked out her window as they passed through the city giving a gasp as her necklace flared suddenly for a fraction of a second then it was gone, her gasp drew the other woman's attention making her slow the car a little.

"You okay over there Pam?"

It took a second but the redhead nodded eyes searching the mirror for any sign of someone on the street that had notest the feeling but they were already too far away making her deflate a little.

"Cheer up Pam, if you felt it driving by I'm sure you'll feel it again we aren't far from the university so who knows maybe they take the route everyday to get to the school."

Pam gave a small smile and nodded looking in the mirror again despite knowing it was useless as Selina stopped the car outside a tall apartment building.

"Well here we are home sweet home, after we climb two flights."

Pam gave a small groan that made Selina chuckle as they got out and started heading inside. Selina's apartment wasn't bad there were two bedrooms, a bathroom, a kitchen dining area that was open to the living area which Pam was quick to notice was dominated by cat things like scratching posts and carpet covered perches. She was about to ask about the objects when something rubbing against her ankle made her yelp and look down and promptly blush seeing a little grey kitten with blue eyes looking up at her with its head cocked to the side, in truth she'd forgotten Selina had the kitten and took it on all her travels she was just thankful the other woman was moving a few things from the guest room and hadn't seen her embarrassing little yelp.

Kneeling down Pam held her hand out to the kitten letting it sniff her then gently picking it up when it purred rubbing against her.

"Friendly little furball aren't you? You must be Isis I've heard so much about."

The kitten continued to purr rubbing its head against her cheek earning a giggle.

"She warmed up to you fast, funny last time I had someone over she ran off and hid until they left, of course the guy was a dick anyway but that's beside the point."

Pam smiled a little wider kissing Isis's head earning a soft meow then another headbutt against her chin.

"What can I say, I'm a nurturer by nature living things just love me, well not people so much but that's okay cause people are just messy and selfish anyway."

As she spoke she nuzzled her nose against the kittens earning a loud purr and a small hmph from Selina making her smile sheepishly.

"Okay not all humans clearly but most of them."

Selina let a small smile curl her lips walking over to the redhead wrapping her arms around her shoulders with a gentle squeeze.

"I'm gonna enjoy having you around kid, you're odd and I like it. Welcome to the island of misfit toys!"

Pam laughed as the woman used the same words she had a couple days after Pam started following her around even if the ending was stolen from a movie they'd watched once, and a book she'd read, called Perks of Being a Wallflower. That night as Pam lay in the guest room bed with the clouded moon light shimmering in the window she held her necklace gently stroking it and smiling remembering how warm it had gotten and how it seemed slightly warm still. She looked out the window letting a smile cross her lips a single word falling from her lips as she slipped off to sleep.

"Home."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: wow you guys liked it?! You really liked it! I'm so glad that you did! Just a small note to point out, yeah I realize I made Pammy 18 so how can she be a botanist in the 2 years it takes for Harley to turn 18, answer: she isn't going to be one plain and simple. Now don't get out your pitchforks yet she may not have a PhD but she still adores her plants so it won't go to waste I promise you'll just have to wait and see later. All that being said yes Harley is 2 years behind Pam meaning this chapter takes place 2 years after the last so Pam is now 20 while Harley is just turning 18. Okay sorry for my rambling let's look in on our girl shall we?**

 **2: Harleen Frances Quinzel**

Harleen Frances Quinzel had been born and raised in Gotham's overcast hustle and bustle. Her parents were originally from New York so she grew up developing an accent as though she'd lived in Brooklyn for a good part of her life, her mother with her blonde hair and warm brown eyes was supportive and encouraging of her daughter always showing up to her gymnastic meets, driving her to and from practices until the teen got her license and a car of her own, even putting up with the whole gymnastics team gathering at the house for a victory party a time or two...or nearly all of them. Her father with his dark hair and grey-blue eyes was more like Harleen herself, loud, a little silly, quick to make friends and crack jokes, hardworking, and determined with a heart of gold...but a favor for drinking something Harleen had learned to avoid.

With all of that mixed with her mother's passed on supportive nature Harleen was among the minority that didn't like the idea of turning 18 and possibly leaving her home city for some strange place, of course there was the slim chance she wouldn't have to leave and that her soulmate would be right here in Gotham after all both her parents had met in New York, her mother in Brooklyn and her father in Queens, but it always seemed like the stories were about people living hundreds of millions of miles apart. Harleen sat on her bedroom windowsill her blonde hair pulled back in her favorite pigtails, her creamy pale skin covered only by a 'Gotham Girls Gymnastics' t-shirt and a pair of sweatpants, in her hand she held her necklace that looked like a single red diamond split up the middle by some kind of odd jagged shape stopping only a fraction of an inch from the top so the diamond wasn't broken in two.

She let out a small sigh turning her crystal blue eyes to the Mickey Mouse alarm clock on her bedside table, 3 minutes, before looking back out the window at the surprisingly active city before her. Her parents had saved up enough to help her travel if she had to but she'd saved up enough in prize money and odd jobs that she could buy a plane ticket and still have enough leftover to combine with her parents money to buy another one if she had to. Looking at the clock again she took a deep breath letting her eyes close as she pulled her knees to her chest and rested her forehead against them her necklace resting on her right knee letting the breath out as a warmth over ran her body. Her vision of black behind her closed lids was suddenly filled with green and splashes of color along with the sound of light laughter and a bell, she was in some kind of greenhouse but the grey sky outside she'd know anywhere because it was so distinctly Gotham made her heart jump.

All too soon the image faded but the warmth in her necklace stayed making a wide smile spread over her lips but she kept her eyes shut and stayed curled up hearing footsteps nearing her door. Moments later it opened making her look up and her smile widen seeing her parents standing by the door her mother holding a cake frosted in red and blue with her name and diamonds decorating it's top along with four candles flickering softly.

"Happy birthday Harleen!"

Her mother nearly squealed making her laugh as she got up getting a closer look at the cake then wrinkling her nose in mock anger as her father's rough hand messed up her hair pulling a few strands from its pigtails.

"Yeah happy birthday kiddo."

Harleen giggled blowing out the candles then hugged her parents.

"Thank you both!"

Her mother kissed her head.

"Someone's happy, did your necklace activate?"

Harleen nodded excitedly her eyes landing on her mother's own necklace, a heart shape with a missing shape around it like a rope, or as Harleen knew a chain with an old fashioned lock that was her father's necklace.

"Yeah it did and guess what?"

Both her parents shook their head then smiled as she bounced around.

"I don't have to leave Gotham! I can stay in the city and go to the university!"

Her mother's smile looked a little more animated making Harley bite her lip and stop bouncing on her heels, her mother was like any parent, over the moon her daughter had not only got an athletic scholarship to Gotham university but also an academic one that had come from the 17 year old completely skipping her third year of high school making her one of the youngest to graduate in the school but that wasn't what bothered her mother it's what her bright eyed daughter wanted to pursue at the university, a degree in psychology and eventually the credentials to be a psychiatrist.

"That's great squirt, and you can stay right here while you're in school."

Now it was Harleen's turn to look unsure making her father raise a brow and use two calloused fingers to lift her chin to meet his blue-grey eyes.

"What's goin' through that head Harley?"

Harleen couldn't help the small smile at her favorite nickname before she took a step back looking at both her parents as her mother set the cake carefully on the bed.

"Actually I was thinkin' of getting my own place especially now that I don't have to leave the city, don't take it the wrong way but I think it's time I stepped out on my own."

Her parents shared a look before her mother smiled softly, a little sadly, and gently pulled her daughter into a hug kissing her head lingering for a moment.

"If that's what you want to do baby then we are behind you."

Harley smiled kissing her cheek.

"Thanks momma."

Looking to keep the mood light her father put a hand on each of their shoulders making them smile.

"Now that that's outta the way let's eat this cake already."

Harley laughed scooping up the cake while her mother shook her head following her daughter and husband out of the room, she was certainly going to miss this noise when Harley moved out but it was time to let her little bird spread her wings. Around a week later Harley had unpacked the last box in her new apartment, it wasn't much just a bedroom, bathroom, hall closet for towels and things, a kitchen with a breakfast bar that was also the counter, and a living area. She'd looked at nearly ten different places all around the city but this place was along her route to the university as well as good proximity to her favorite coffee shop as well as the park, her mother found it a bit of an odd location after being told about the image revealed to Harleen since it was half way across the city from Gotham Gardens which was really the only greenhouse but seeing her daughter happy smashed her argument at once.

Harley looked around her living space which held only a couch from her parents' garage she vaguely remembered as a child, a chair that had once been her mother's, some end tables and lamps from the thrift store and a small tv on another thrift store table. She nodded once to herself then deciding she had time before the cable guy showed up she pulled on her favorite thrift store find, a black leather jacket she'd filled the front of with pins of all shapes and colors, and left the apartment headed for the coffee shop at the end of the block.

As she walked down the street she noticed one of the old shops that had been up for sale was now sold and it looked like someone was inside cleaning it up, she couldn't see them but the place looked better than it used to at least now the cracked window was fixed and a lot of the trash left inside was in bags out front. As she was about to keep walking she felt her necklace heat up until it felt like someone had placed a hot pack on her collarbone, she carefully picked it up in her hand while looking around for anyone in the small clumps of people that looked surprised or had stopped but found no one, slowly the warmth faded making her heart sink and her shoulders slouch. Kicking a pebble on the sidewalk ahead of her she kept walking until she reached the shop.

Once inside her mood lightened a bit as she seen a familiar redhead standing at the counter waiting for her order, smirking to herself she quietly snuck up behind the girl but just as she was about to tickle her waist the girl spoke.

"Don't even think about it Harl."

Harley pouted crossing her arms as the girl turned around sea blue eyes meeting crystal blue eyes and the redhead smiled.

"What are you doing here girly? It's Friday shouldn't you be at home with your folks?"

Harley rolled her eyes but smiled.

"Hello to you too Barbara, and no I came to get a pick me up while I wait for the cable guy to show up at my new place."

Barbara took a second to register her friend's words before she smiled shaking her head.

"Damn so little Harleen finally moved out? Big girl facing the world on her own."

Harley rolled her eyes lightly shoving Barbara but smiled all the brighter. Her and Barbara were a couple years apart in age but the older girl had been Harley's friend since high school when the blonde skipped her junior year and ended up in the same English and Math classes as Barbara. Barbara Gordon was the daughter of the police commissioner James Gordon and she was a headstrong independent soul living up to the stereotype of her deep red hair. She was a bit of a book worm but Harley didn't mind in fact she always liked watching how her friend got excited about a new book and how she'd light up when she talked about an old favorite and just like the commissioner she had a strong scenes or right and wrong and justice.

"Yeah now that I'm 18 and don't have to leave the city I decided to strike out on my own and start taking my Psychology classes at the university. Speaking of 18, how's your hunt going?"

Barbara took her drink as it was handed to her and left the money on the counter before leading Harley to a table near the windows.

"Pretty well all things considered, I mean I get the feeling I know who it is but I'm not gonna take the chance and make a fool of myself."

Harley gave her a sympathetic look glancing the girl's necklace which was shaped like a full moon with a sharp shape missing from its center that looked sort of like a spread bird or maybe a bat.

"I'm sure you'll figure it out, I mean ya have to you're the best up and coming detective in the city!"

Barb blushed a little chuckling, it's true she was the top of her classes and she was interning at the police station shadowing other detectives.

"I'm not all that great. So what about you? You said you don't have to leave the city?"

Harley nodded taking her necklace in her hand remembering the flare of warmth as she was walking here.

"Yeah last week I seen I'll meet them in a greenhouse like place, I felt it get really warm on the way here but no one around me seemed to feel it."

Barb gave a sympathetic smile this time patting Harley's hand looking over the other girl's necklace.

"You know a greenhouse doesn't sound to far off of an idea I mean the shape in your diamond kinda looks like a vine of some kind. Just give it time maybe some cute vegetarian eco dude is out there waiting for you."

Harley snorted a laugh making Barb laugh to. Once their giggled stopped Harley sighed looking out the window.

"Ya know Babs I really wouldn't care if it was a guy or not as long as we find each other and ya know somewhat get along."

Barb's smile softened.

"Harley there isn't a person I've seen you interact with that doesn't like you besides they'll be your soulmate they kinda have to love you."

Harley giggled.

"Okay fair enough point Babs."

Barb took her phone from her pocket as it pinged making the blonde raise an eyebrow as the redhead stood.

"Sorry Harl gotta run, dad wants me back at the station. We need to do this again."

Harley nodded getting to her feet.

"Yeah we do, I got an open schedule next Tuesday."

Barb smiled waving as she started to leave.

"Text me a time and I'll see ya then! Stay outta trouble!"

Harley laughed watching her leave before going to the counter and ordering her drink. On the walk back home Harley came to a stop outside the shop from before looking in through the new front window upon seeing someone leaning in a doorway facing a back room. Her necklace started warming up until it matched the warmth of the styrofoam coffee cup in her hand making her heart start racing as she watched the clearly feminine figure. The person looked like she could have been Harley's physical opposite with her short black hair, ever so slightly sun kissed skin, dressed from neck to toe in black from the clearly well worn black Joan Jett and the Black Hearts t-shirt, a beat up black faux leather jacket with uneven draw strings for the dark grey hood, black and ripped skinny jeans, and a pair of black boots that hugged half way up her calf while giving her at least 3 inches of extra height with the heels.

Harley felt glued to the spot as she seemed to feel eyes on her and turned her head to face the frozen blonde, Harley's breath caught in her throat as the shocking green eyes pierced right through her, then they were gone as the girl looked back into the room and pushed off the doorframe walking outside of Harley's site with movements that reminded her of a cat. Biting her lip Harley shook her head and kept walking figuring the other woman hadn't felt her own necklace, maybe it was just a case of wrong place wrong time, the blonde reasoned with herself as she entered her apartment and sat down on the couch.

Back at the shop Selina watched from the shadows as the blonde outside seemed to shake herself then walk off before looking over her shoulder at Pam who looked frozen in the middle of sweeping. Turning around to face the redhead Selina gave a sly smirk.

"Somethin' wrong Pammy?"

Pam seemed to snap back to herself and raise her eyes to meet her friend's.

"N-no I just...I felt my necklace heat up."

Selina's smirk widened making Pam narrow her eyes.

"You saw something, what did you see?"

The dark haired woman shrugged crossing her arms over her chest.

"I don't know what you're talkin' about Pammy, at least not with that tone."

Pam rolled her eyes putting her hands on her hips.

"Kitty please tell me."

Selina chuckled pointing to the shop front.

"A little blonde thing in pigtails stopped outside looking like she was in a trance, couldn't have been more than 18."

Pam bit her lip her cheeks unsure weather to flush or drain of color as her heart sped up a little, after living in the city for two years and feeling the occasional warming of her necklace she had been mere feet from the person, the girl, her necklace was pulling her toward.

"A-are you sure there wasn't anyone else?"

Selina nodded looking back out at the shop front as it started raining in the abandoned street.

"Positive, but hey at least she's legal not that she dresses like it."

Now Pam's cheeks flushed and she started sweeping with a little more force than needed in an effort not to jab the other woman with the broom.

"That's not nice Selina! Now are you gonna help or just stand there being a bitch?"

Selina chuckled moving to grab a duster from the box of cleaning supplies and began dusting cobwebs.

"Okay I deserved that. How's your little fuzzy doing?"

Ivy let herself calm down and give a small smile, recently Selina had taken it upon herself to get her a late birthday gift and surprised the redhead with a little white kitten that had bright blue eyes.

"Wisteria is doing fine, she loves sitting in the window watching the city, she kept trying to eat my plants but I grew her her own little patch of grasses and she loves it."

Selina smiled.

"See I told ya you'd enjoy having her around."

Pam rolled her eyes throwing the dusting cloth she was using at the dark haired woman only to have it fall short making both of them laugh.


	3. Chapter 3

**3: Little Flower Shop**

Pamela sat on her bed wearing only her yellow sunflower pattern pajama shorts and a green tank top, her coppery red hair was braided over her shoulder, surrounded by multiple old pictures while Wisteria purrs soundly on her pillow. Her green eyes scan the pictures taking in details about every one, some were of her garden at different stages, some were of her in stuffy dresses at piano recitals, a couple family pictures where her and her parents dawned fake smiles, then there were a few of her and Selina and some of just Selina.

Reaching out she picked up one of her and her friend where neither of them could have been more than 14 years old standing beside each other Selina's arm was slung around Pam's shoulders and Pam's arm was wrapped around Selina's waist, they were both wearing pajamas with feathers in their hair and smiling, though Pam's was a little sheepish and Selina's was bold as always, the room behind them was painted a shade of purple somewhere between lilac and periwinkle with cherry hardwood floors and a large dark wood four poster bed. Pam took a deep breath a small blush covering her cheeks as she pulled her knees to her chest looking at the picture, hearing that her soul mate had been standing just outside the shop not hours ago had brought up memories of a simpler, easier, time.

Back when she and Selina were newly 14 they had a combined birthday party/slumber party at the Kyle house. After a few too many sodas and maybe a bit too much sugar the girls had gotten into a pillow fight on Selina's bed and like always Pam was overpowered by the dark haired girl ending up pinned on her back by Selina sitting on her hips smirking victoriously holding Pam's mint green pillow behind her head ready to bring it down in a seconds notice. Then something changed, Selina's smile slowly turned into biting her lip as she dropped the pillow taking in how Pam's face was flushed from their fight and sugar rush, her red hair scattered across the pale purple pillows, green eyes catching the light like emeralds...she leaned forward and kissed the redhead taking her by surprise.

It hadn't been anything elaborate or deep just a little peck on the lips but it was enough to make Pam freeze up then curl up in the corner of the bed when Selina moved off her. Selina asked if she was mad and after a minute Pam had shook her head and they dropped the issue like it had never happened, since like all young teens they'd tried to see if their necklaces fit and they never did, but it made Pam realize something life changing and a little scary, she found herself hoping her soul mate ended up being a girl not that she'd ever tell anyone besides Selina that.

Pam set the picture down shaking her head with a small smile, years after that had happened she and Selina had both figured out it may as well have been normal and that other girls their age had 'experimented' with each other at sleepovers but a lot of them took it farther, something Pam was glad they hadn't done, so they were able to look back at it and laugh especially now that Selina had found Bruce. Reaching for her phone Pam pulled up the picture of the billionaire playboy her friend had sent her, he wasn't bad looking with a strong jaw, broad shoulders and chest, dark hair and grey-blue eyes, his necklace looked almost like a bat silhouette against a full moon that was missing a shape exactly like Selina's cat silhouette at its heart.

She'd only met him once or twice but from what Pam could gather he was a nice enough guy and he treated Selina right which was all she could want for her friend. Her mind wandered back to earlier when she'd asked Selina to describe the girl that had stood frozen outside the shop.

"She had light blonde hair that was put up in pigtails, her eyes were blue and I mean blue like the pictures of the water on beaches in the Bahamas, her skin was pale but that's not new for people that have lived here forever, she was a little shorter than you maybe her chin reached your shoulder, she was wearing a pair of acid washed blue jeans, a red flannel button up and a black leather jacket covered in pins. Kinda had that deer in the headlights look when I turned around, speaking of you're gonna want to straighten out the fact I wasn't looking because I felt my necklace I looked because I felt her staring."

Pam looked out the window going over the description in her head as she watched the rain pour over the city her hand moving to lightly stroke Wisteria who woke up and gave a small meow.

"I wonder who she is Wisteria."

In response Wisteria stood up and moved to rub against Pam's ankle purring again making the redhead smile and carefully pick the kitten up laying back against the pillows and setting the white fluffball on her chest.

"You're right we'll find out in time won't we?"

Wisteria gave another meow before laying down and purring as Pam stroked her head until they both fell asleep the pouring rain like a lullaby outside. Harley sat in the glow of her tv as she deftly flipped through channels for anything interesting to watch, but found nothing so she settled for letting some cooking show be background noise as she looked down at her necklace still a warmth that reminded her of when a kitten curled up on her chest, her mind drifting back to earlier outside that new shop.

She'd finally reasoned with herself that the dark haired woman hadn't been the cause of her necklace heating up simply because she had been missing the wide eyed and open mouthed gape most people dawned when faced with their soulmate, instead she looked curious and careful, Harley snorted a laugh, like a cat so much so that the blonde swore if she'd had a tail it would have been sleek and black curling behind her back in that way cats make it do when they are watching something new. She also remembered catching a glimpse of coppery red through the doorway as the woman slunk into the back room, but she couldn't have been sure it was another person from just that. Getting to her feet she stretched, turned off the tv, made her way to her bedroom, crawled under the covers and looked at the ceiling.

"I'm gonna go there again, maybe this time I'll see someone else or at least talk to that little kitty."

The next day Harley woke bright and early, for a change, and quickly dressed in a pair of tight black skinny jeans that were ripped at the knees, a black tank top, her red and black flannel left open from just under her chest down, a pair of well worn black converses, a little bit of grey eyeshadow, cherry lip gloss, and this time she left her platinum locks loose around her shoulders but pinned her bangs back braided and fastened with clips that were shaped like red diamonds. Looking at her reflection a final time she nodded then left the bathroom, grabbing her wallet from the kitchen counter, and left the apartment heading for the coffee shop.

Pam had been up at dawn, as always, and after re-braiding her hair pulled on an emerald green and white flannel with the sleeves buttoned up to her elbows, a pair of jeans that had old dirt stains covering the knees and back pockets (what can she say she has a habit of wiping her hands on the backs of her pants after repotting flowers), and her favorite lime green Chuck Taylor low cuts before heading to the shop to finish up the finishing touches and rearranging the plants since her and Selina had managed to clean the place from top to bottom and found there hadn't been as much damage as everyone thought.

That's where the redhead was currently in the shop alone, deciding to give Selina a break to be with Bruce, carrying in the last of the potted beauties to be displayed as she waited for the morning to pass enough to open. She was in the process of placing a pot of lovely yellow daffodils in the window display between a juvenile Bleeding Hearts plant (a very pretty flower go look it up!), and snowy white daisies. She smiled when she felt they were positioned perfectly before leaning down and taking in the scent of the vibrant yellow blossoms closing her eyes and tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

Harley was approaching the shop her heart fluttering wildly like a bird against her ribs as with every step closer her necklace warmed until it felt like it should have been burning her making her stop outside the shop and pull it out of her shirt holding it by the tips of her fingers, this was a first it had ever gotten this hot before but that meant...she swallowed thickly and slowly turns her head to look into the large display window of the shop which now read 'Ivy's Garden' in flowing emerald letters that were made to look like ivy vines, just beyond the glass stood the most beautiful woman Harley had ever seen.

Her copper red hair was braided over her shoulder contrasting beautifully with her lightly tanned skin and the green and white flannel as wore, her necklace hanging in the air between her neck and the flowers she was leaning forward smelling was shaped like a vine of climbing ivy. It felt like time stood still as the redhead opened her eyes and found Harley standing outside looking under some kind of spell, those eyes were the richest forest green the blonde had ever seen and she wanted to get lost in their depths.

Pam felt eyes on her making her look up from smelling the sweet daffodils her eyes meeting eyes so blue the bluest Caribbean oceans would look dull and just as deep making her feel like drowning in them, her heart skipped a beat as she took in the red flannel that hugged the other woman's body but was left open at the waist showing off a form fitting black tank top, the ripped black skinny jeans that allowed peeks of creamy pale skin to show through, her light blonde hair was loose revealing soft curls that hugged her shoulders and framed her doll like face. Pam slowly straightened up then jumped when her necklace hit her skin like a hot iron forcing her to look away long enough to lift the charm off her skin before looking back at the other woman only to find her gone from her spot and now standing outside the shop door looking in almost like a lost puppy leaving the redhead unable to stop the smile that tugged at the corner of her lips as she moved to the door and after a deep breath unlocked the door opening it.

Harley had managed to make herself move from her spot by going over introducing herself to this garden goddess, her soul mate, but it all went to hell as the redhead opened the door and the scent of soil, flowers, and honey washed over her leaving her dumbstruck and unable to form a full sentence.

"H-Hi."

Harley flinched inwardly at how shaky and soft her voice was but to her surprise the other woman gave a small smile, something Harley knew at once she wanted to see more of, and a light giggle that reminded the blonde of a wind chime.

"Hello."

Harley was amazed she was still standing as the woman's voice shot through her, soft and warm like a summer breeze but there was a firm and proper undertone. Mentally shaking her head Harley opened her mouth to introduce herself but no sound came out electing another giggle that sent her heart into a sprint, was it wrong she'd just met this woman and already she wanted to kiss her? Seeing the blonde was tongue tied Pam gathered her confidence and smiled softly giving her time to get the words out while taking in this girl's features. She was beautiful like a china doll with her big blue eyes and flushed cheeks, soft full lips and gentle features, Selina had been right about her height she stood a few inches shorter than Pam her chin just about level with her shoulder something the right pair of heels could fix but Pam found it adorably old school that the blonde was wearing worn out black converses.

"I'm..uhh..my name's Harleen, Harleen Quinzel but you can call me Harley if ya want, everyone else does."

Pam felt her heart nearly burst at the sound of her bell like voice, she could have sworn some vain inside her broke open as she felt her cheeks heat up and her knees shake a little before she got a grip on herself.

"I'm Pamela Isley, it's nice to meet you Harley finally."

Suddenly registering what she'd said Pam's whole face turned red to the tips of her ears but her green eyes widened hearing a sudden giggle that made her racing heart skip a beat, Harley's giggle was possibly the most beautiful sound she'd ever heard. Harley bit her lip offering a shy smile slowly gathering her courage.

"I-I was just heading to the coffee shop down at the end of the block, would you..would you like to join me?"

Pam looked at the clock then smiled, screw it opening her flower shop for the first time could wait after all it's only once you meet your soulmate for the first time. She looked back at Harley taking in her rosy cheeks and crystal blue eyes that didn't seem to know where to look unless they were on her own green eyes.

"I'd like that Harley, thank you."

Harley broke into a large grin watching as the redhead moved among the rows of flowers to a counter in the back and leaned over it, a task that Harley couldn't help but notice made her backside look even more amazing in her jeans, then straightening back up holding a small green clutch returning to the blonde's side smiling softly. A few minutes later the pair were sitting inside the coffee shop across from each other at a table, Ivy was wiping tears from her eyes as she laughed from a joke Harley had told her and the blonde had to admit she really was enamored by the redhead's laugh and dazzled by her smile. Once the redhead's laughs dissolved into just that breathtaking smile Harley took a sip of her caramel mocha with an extra shot of espresso, and whipped cream topped with a chocolate drizzle and mini chocolate chips before speaking again.

"Why Ivy's?"

Pam looked confused for a moment as she took a sip of her green tea and honey making Harley smile gesturing to the flower shop up the street.

"Your shop, why's it called 'Ivy's Garden' if your name's Pamela?"

Pam's lips formed a small 'o' in understanding then a blush colored her cheeks making her light dusting of freckles stand out a bit.

"Well my necklace is a climbing ivy vine and when we were kids my best friend Selina seen it and learned I love anything having to do with plants so she gave me the nickname Ivy, and Ivy's Garden just sounds better than Pamela's Garden."

Harley nodded her agreement then paused raising a brow.

"Selina? Was she that dark haired woman I saw in the shop yesterday? Dressed from head to toe in black, moved kinda like a cat?"

Pam giggled again making Harley bite her lip a little worried she'd said something.

"Yeah that's her, I call her Kitty because she acts like a cat even her necklace is shaped like one. She's a couple months older than me but I've known her most of my life, she's a little rough around the edges and a free spirit but she's nice."

Harley smiled at the other woman's nickname taking another drink of her sugar overloaded drink.

"What about you, why Harley?"

Now Harley flushed again giving a small chuckle not knowing she had a whipped cream mustache.

"My dad used to call me his little harlequin when I was a kid because I was in gymnastics from the time I was practically old enough to walk and the Gotham High colors are black and red so our leotards were shiny red with matte black diamonds on them and he said with my hair in pigtails I looked like a little clown."

Pam chuckled at the tale grabbing a napkin and before she could think leaned across the table gently wiping away the foam mustache from the blonde's upper lip, realizing what she was doing she pulled away flushing as red as her hair unable to look at Harley.

"I-I'm sorry."

Harley took a second to mentally register the honey and floral scent that came from the redhead but quickly recovered giving a smile.

"It's okay. So you're not from around here are ya?"

Pam shook her head her blush slowly fading until it was just her cheeks.

"No I was born in Texas, we moved to Seattle when I was 3 then when I turned 18 I came here to Gotham when Selina invited me."

Harley smiled leaning forward.

"I thought I caught a bit of twang under that stuffy tone."

Pam blushed again, true she'd learned to speak in Texas but neither of her parents had accents they made sure to sound proper and stiff so Pam had learned to do the same but she slipped now and again. Harley had evidently taken the blush the wrong way making her smile fall and she reached out gently touching Pam's arm.

"I'm sorry sometimes my mouth gets ahead of my brain and I say stupid things, I didn't mean to offend you."

Pam looked at her hand on her arm and biting the inside of her cheek moved her arm taking Harley's hand in her own smiling softly at how soft they were against her own calloused fingers, rewards from spending days in her garden over the years.

"No it's not that at all, it's just that even though I slip people don't always hear my accent because I don't make it obvious I've got one."

Harley blushed this time but her heart melted at the feeling of her hand in Pam's.

"It's there under the surface if I listen right, you shouldn't be ashamed of your accent look at me I got one and I'll tell ya a secret, I ain't even from New York!"

Pam's eyes widened and a smile spread over her lips.

"You're kidding!"

Harley shook her head her smile widening.

"Nope, never even set foot in the place! My parents are from New York but I was born and bred her in Gotham."

Pam gently squeezed her hand still smiling.

"Wow you could have fooled me honeybee, but I like the accent it's charming and cute."

Harley smiled wide at the slipped nickname before looking at the closest clock.

"Uhh what time were ya gonna open that shop of yours?"

Pam looked at the clock biting her lip against a giggle.

"An hour ago."

Hearing that Harley nearly spit out the last of her drink.

"Why didn't ya say so sooner Red?!"

Pam smiled at the nickname then shrugged.

"I found something a bit more important."

Harley flushed wildly making Pam smile and get to her feet still holding her hand.

"If you wanna stop by whenever feel free and the same goes for messaging me or calling."

Harley raised her eyebrows confused as Pam slowly pulled her hand away winking before pulling her hand completely away and exiting the shop. Harley's brows knitted together in confusion until she felt something in her hand making her look down and find a phone number written on a strip of paper making her smile and shake her head. Later that night Pam was just getting out of the shower singing to herself and giggling as Wisteria followed her around meowing now and then, as she entered the bedroom her attention was pulled away from finding pajamas by her phone buzzing on the night stand. Humming softly she went to the bed and sat on the edge opening the text from an unknown number.

'Hey Red, its Harley! Smooth move with the number passing.'

Pam smiled lifting Wisteria onto the bed as she laid down putting off getting dressed for now.

'Well thank you honeysuckle. I really had a great time this morning.'

Setting the phone aside Pam sat up enough to dry her hair.

'It was my pleasure. Hey you should send me a pic of yourself for you picture ID.'

Pam smiled at the request and gently stroked Wisteria's head chuckling as the kitten climbed onto her chest before giving a small groan, she wasn't a fan of selfies, but pushed it aside holding the phone up and snapping a picture sending it. Harley's response didn't come as fast as the others making her worry she'd overdone it, she was about to send an apology when Harley's message came through.

'Holy guacamole Red! Way to give a girl a nose bleed!'

Pam chuckled relieved the other girl didn't seem mad.

'I can send a different one if you would like.'

Now Harley's response was almost instantaneous.

'NO! I mean no it's okay.'

Pam laughed at that making Wisteria look up at her slightly annoyed.

"What don't look at me like that, she's being cute."

The kitten just blinked at her then curled back up making Pam roll her eyes but smiled when Harley sent a picture of herself wearing her hair in pigtails, wearing a powder blue romper biting her thumb in a pinup style pose. Pam felt a rush of warmth through her whole body and she swore she could feel a trickle of blood from her nose but when she wiped it she relaxed seeing it was just water from her hair.

'Now who's the one giving a girl a nosebleed?! You do look adorable though.'

Harley sent back a heart then a second message.

'Aww thank you Red, you would give a Victoria's Secret model a run for her money.'

Pam flushed again.

'My word Harleen if I didn't know better I'd say you were flirting with me.'

She waited for Harley's response but after a few minutes it didn't come making her sigh and close her eyes a feeling of embarrassment growing in her stomach until her phone buzzed making her look down expecting a message but her eyes widened seeing the blonde was calling. Swallowing deeply Pam answered the phone but she didn't even get a word out before Harley's laugh rang through the line.

"You actually managed to send that adorable accent in a text?!"

Pam smirked running a hand through her hair.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

She heard Harley giggle and the shuffle of bed sheets.

"Oh really you don't? So your phone just sent me a message on its own with a southern drawl?"

Pam giggled and she could hear Harley doing the same.

"Yep it did."

She could practically hear Harley's playful eye roll then the sound of a bottle opening.

"You know Pammy I've been thinking."

Pam crossed her arm over her chest being careful of Wisteria.

"Oh? Should I be worried?"

Harley snorted a laugh sounding like she'd nearly spit something out.

"Hey come on at least get to know me better Red! But anyway I been thinkin' how's about we have a real date?"

Pam made a humming sound so it sounded like she was thinking as she smirked.

"What today didn't count?"

Harley sighed but it was a content sigh.

"Of course it did but I wanna chance to treat ya to a real dinner not some tea bag in a plastic cup with fake honey, I mean a real nice place with candles and stakes."

Pam made a small groan making Harley pause.

"Something wrong?"

Pam shook her head but remembered the blonde couldn't see.

"Just something small."

She heard Harley shift in bed again probably sitting up in concern.

"What is it? Not into romantic dinners?"

Pam gave a halfhearted chuckle.

"No that's not it at all honeybee I'm a sucker for cheesy romantic gestures it's just that steak isn't really my thing...I'm a vegan."

Harley made a small squeak that Pam couldn't help but smile at.

"Oh I'm so sorry! I didn't know!"

Pam chuckled again letting out a small sigh.

"It's okay really as long as you're happy and want to go in okay with it."

Harley let out a sigh that sounded more relieved she hadn't screwed up but then the smile was back in her voice.

"I'll find a place if you pick a date."

Pam chuckled thinking carefully.

"Next Wednesday after the shop closes?"

Harley gave another squeal of joy.

"Sounds perfect! I'll text ya the place when I find it!"

Pam smiled softly closing her eyes as she leaned her head back against the headboard.

"Sounds good, I can't wait to see what you find."

Harley shifted again and stifled a yawn which made Pam yawn in return gaining a giggle from the blonde.

"I think we should hit the hay for tonight."

Pam moved so she was laying against her pillows her eyes drooping.

"I think so too, I'll talk to you tomorrow."

Harley yawned again.

"Goodnight Red."

Pam smiled.

"Goodnight sweet pea."

Pam waited until the line went dead before moving her phone from her ear and plugging it back in then laying against the pillows letting her eyes close her dreams filled with the sounds of Harley's giggle and voice and all the other cute sounds she made, her necklace pulsed warmly against her collarbone making her smile softly as she slipped off to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**4: Families & First Dates.**

The next day things were pretty slow around the flower shop, of course not many people knew it existed yet but that wasn't the point, Harley had stopped by on her way to the university and told Pam about a new restaurant she found that had its own vegan menu and drop off a citrus and mint tea she'd picked up beforehand but after she left things were quiet not that Pam complained. Around noon as she was leaning against the counter picking at a bag of dried berries so she decided to call Selina and tell her the good news. It took four rings before the other woman answered with a growl.

"What the hell do you want Pam? Do you have any idea what time it is?"

Pam rolled her eyes picking a dried strawberry from the bag.

"Noon on a Tuesday Selina, are you seriously still asleep?"

Her only response was a grumble then a small chime meaning the call turned to video call making her pull it away from her ear then hide a laugh behind her hand upon seeing the other woman half awake, her black pixie hair all messed up and sticking up in odd places, she was in a light purple tank top with a black cat on it and a royal purple silk robe hung loosely over her shoulders. She yawned and shook her head before speaking.

"So what did ya want?"

Pam rolled her eyes sitting on the wooden stool behind her.

"Just to tell you I met someone."

Selina raised her eyebrow at the redhead as she propped her phone up against something.

"So? How is that big enough news to wake me at an ungodly hour?"

Pam snorted a laugh watching as the dark haired woman picked up a toothbrush, placed toothpaste on it then started brushing lazily.

"Once again Selina it's noon not midnight! You see this is exactly why I tell you not to go out all night but do you listen nooo."

Selina gave her what could only be described as the 'okay mother' sarcastic look.

"Anyway I didn't meet just anyone I met that girl from the other day."

Selina seemed to wake up a little more ducking out of the camera for a second then coming back into frame by picking up her phone.

"And how did that go? I want details Ivy."

Pam rolled her eyes shaking her head.

"Honestly you sound like a teenager, it's not like anything happened anyway. I was putting together a window display at the shop and I leaned in to smell the daffodils, I guess she must have been passing by because suddenly I feel someone watching me so I look up and I'm nearly knocked on my ass by these beautiful crystal blue eyes watching me and my necklace nearly burns me until I let her in the shop. We exchanged a couple awkward hellos and our names then she invited me to coffee, so we sat at the coffee shop and just talked for an hour, I slipped her my number and that was that...are you seriously starting a bath?"

Selina rolled her eyes.

"Don't change the subject flower girl, what's this little blonde bombshell's name?"

Pam smiled a little dreamily taking a bite of the dried strawberry.

"Harley and she is the cutest little thing with her adorable giggle and bright smile."

Selina made a small gagging sound.

"Okay I asked for her name not your wet dream. So anything interesting after you slipped her your number?"

Pam shrugged looking away from the screen as her friend slipped neck deep in a bubble bath.

"She messaged me after I got out of the shower later that night and asked me for a picture so I sent her one."

Selina's eyes widened a little slightly resembling an owl.

"You sent her a nude?! Isn't that like third date stuff?"

Pam rolled her eyes again.

"Get your head out of the gutter Kitty it wasn't like that, I had on a towel and Wisteria was on my chest. Then she sent me one of her in a blue romper with her hair tied up in pigtails, it was really cute. After that we just talked and made plans for a date next week when she doesn't have class and after I close the shop."

Selina shook her head.

"I can't believe it, little Pammy has her first date finally man how time flies."

Pam sighed shaking her head.

"Shut up Kitty not everyone is as outgoing as you okay? So how are things with you and…"

She trailed off looking up as the shop bell rang and a familiar dark haired billionaire walked in.

"Bruce?"

Selina raised a brow.

"Pammy you okay? Pammy? Hey don't hang up on me! He-"

Pam ignored her friend's yelling and hung up the phone smiling at the man looking over the flower selections, rounding the counter she made her way over.

"Good afternoon Mr. Wayne, anything I can help you find?"

Bruce looked at Pam and smiles.

"Please Pamela call me Bruce. I'm actually looking for flowers for Selina."

Pam smiled gently taking his arm and leading him over to a potted purple flower.

"I just got this little beauty in this morning, it's called a Cat's Eye Dwarf Iris, or if you want something a little more classic there's the lovely Tiger Lillies."

Bruce chuckled looking at the Iris.

"You really stick to her cat cleché don't you?"

Pam crossed her arms.

"Oh please Bruce it's no cleché, she's acted like that since the day I met her but if you want something a little different but classic I also have purple roses, red roses, tulips, daisies, then these little darlings."

As she spoke she gently lifted the pink heart shaped blooms on a little Bleeding Heart plant. Bruce looked at the plant and smiled.

"I think she'll like this one."

Pam smiled lifting the little pot and taking the sticker from it before handing it to Bruce.

"Alrighty then just make sure to water it regularly, trust me Selina will forget if her cat doesn't try to eat it, also make sure the cat doesn't eat it it's poisonous to small children and animals."

Bruce made a mental note of the information shifting the plant to one arm the other reaching for his wallet.

"How much do I owe you Pamela?"

Pam shook her head placing the sticker on a notepad on the counter.

"Not a dime, it's in the house."

Bruce looked ready to protest but about that time the shop door opened again and Harley skipped in smiling her normal bright smile.

"Hiya Red! I got outta class early 'cause the professor got sick."

Pam smiled but shook her head before motioning the girl to her.

"Pamela if you could do me a favor and not tell Selina about this I'd appreciate it."

Pam nodded waving as he left before looking at Harley smiling as she found the blonde sniffing at a pot of daisies.

"So the professor got sick or did you just want to leave?"

Harley looked up with mock hurt in her eyes holding her heart.

"Gee Red I never! No the professor really did get sick, ate an expired tuna sandwich for lunch and vomited all over the desk it was gross."

The blonde giggled making Pam shake her head.

"Not what I want to hear on my lunch break. So what are you going to do now?"

Harley shrugged gently playing with the pedals of a soft pink carnation.

"I don't no, I was actually wonderin' if ya wouldn't mind me hangin' around the shop and keepin' you company."

Pam smiled gently brushing her blonde bangs behind her ear.

"Nothing would make me happier sweet pea."

Harley beamed brightly making Pam smile in return before glancing back at her face down phone as it rang.

"That's probably Selina pissed that I hung up on her."

Harley chuckled stepping closer to the redhead watching as she picked up the phone but looked confused when she paled like all the blood left her face.

"Red what's wrong?"

Pam swallowed nervously.

"It's my parents."

Harley gave a small nod but took the redhead's free hand in her own squeezing it encouragingly figuring the other woman's parents hadn't been told about her yet. Pam squeezed the blonde's hand back answering the phone and putting it on speaker.

"Hello mother."

Harley was impressed by how steady Pam's voice was despite the worry in her green eyes, quietly as she could the blonde brought their hands to her lips gently kissing the back of Pam's making her give a small flush and a smile.

"Pamela, why didn't you call me back after I called you yesterday?"

Pam bit her lip and Harley grimaced at the harsh and prude tone coming from the phone, no wonder Pam was a quiet little flower that was shy.

"I'm sorry mother, I got busy with the flower shop and Selina and I got together and were hanging out."

There was a scoff like noise from the other end of the line.

"Selina Kyle, wretched minx of a girl, I never liked her she was always a bad influence on you."

Pam sighed.

"Mother she isn't that bad, she's one of my best friends now can we please drop the topic and move on to why you called?"

Another scoff and a mumbled comment about rudeness rubbing off.

"I called simply because you ignored my call yesterday and to know why."

Pam pinched her eyes shut but opened them as Harley gently nudged her jaw with her head making her give a small smile.

"Because as I said I was busy with the shop and I met my soulmate."

There was silence for a moment before her mother spoke again.

"Is that so? Do tell is he a wealthy fellow with a stable job and handsome?"

Pam looked into Harley's eyes and gently squeezed her hand taking a deep breath.

"Actually mother SHE is a student at the university going after her doctors in Psychiatry, she was born and has lived in Gotham all her life and she's beautiful."

There was a long tense silence making Harley bite her lip and Pam's stomach drop.

"I see so your soulmate is another woman, how revolting."

Harley's eyes widened at the statement but Pam didn't look surprised just hurt as she carefully took her hand back and covered her trembling lips with it.

"Mother please."

"No Pamela, your father and I didn't raise you like that! We raised you to be a proper young lady and a respectable woman, I suggest you break this all off at once."

Pam's eyes brimmed with tears but they were angry tears.

"Mother I can't do that! She's my soulmate! I can't help who I fall in love with!"

"Then consider yourself disowned from this family Pamela! I always knew there was something wrong with you but I had hoped you would straighten out as I raised you but evidently I was wrong."

Pam opened her mouth but the line was already dead making the redhead grip the device tight in her shaking hand her eyes bouncing between anger and sadness as tears spilled over her cheeks. Harley carefully pried the device from the redhead's hand and set it on the counter before gathering the other woman in her arms slowly sinking to the floor with her letting her cry into her shoulder. The blonde stayed quiet gently running her fingers through Pam's hair letting her work out the anger and heartbreak until the redhead's tears slowed and she sniffled.

"I'm sorry Harley, I'm sorry you had to hear that."

Harley shook her head giving her a soft smile.

"It's okay Pam, I'd rather be here with you when it happened than let you hear it alone."

Pam gave a watery smile looking up at the blonde.

"Thank you."

Harley smiled softly brushing a strand of red haired behind Pam's ear.

"Any time Red, ya know I told my folks about you and they were happy and they really wanna meet you."

Pam blinked surprised.

"Really?"

Harley nodded her smile brightening a bit.

"Really, even invited you to dinner some time. My mom always has been super supportive of my choices and my dad is just easy going as long as I'm happy and safe."

Pam smiled trying to imagine what that must feel like to have supportive parents. Closing her eyes she leaned up and gently placed a kiss to Harley's cheek, which promptly turned bright red from the kiss as her wide blue eyes looked down into deep green pools.

"What was that for?"

Pam smiled placing a kiss to her cheek again but a little closer to her mouth.

"To thank you for not hating me because my family is narrow minded and for letting me cry on your shoulder, sorry if I stained it."

Harley giggled looking at the shoulder of her shirt seeing the small wet spot that was hardly noticeable in the red fabric.

"It's okay, I think it'll survive. Now comere and quit teasing."

Pam bit her lip but moved so her face was inches from Harley's making the blonde smile and close the distance placing a soft peck to the redhead's lip. Unlike the kiss with Selina years ago this kiss didn't scare Pam it made her heart flutter and a desire for more like it as Harley pulled away her blue eyes sparkling.

"Wow Red, you're a good kisser have you practiced before?"

Pam shook her head with her own small smile before reaching a hand up and cupping Harley's cheek meeting the girl half way for another, longer, kiss that pulled a small moan from both of them as their necklaces warmed up and felt like they were pulling together. The girls broke apart breathless and looking at their necklaces then each other before gently taking their own necklace in hand and bringing them together. As they connected like matching puzzle pieces a sudden warmth washed over both of them bringing with it a feeling of safety and love.

The rest of the week and the beginning of the next seemed to move by in a blur of blonde pigtails, bell like giggles, flowers and sweet kisses but Pam didn't mind in fact she was enjoying having Harley around more she'd even brought the blonde home to meet Wisteria and unexpectedly Selina, who scared the crap out of them by suddenly appearing through the fire escape window, and in turn Harley had taken Pam to meet her parents ture to what Harley said her parents seemed happy that Harley was happy and welcomed Pam warmly. As Wednesday finally came about Pam found herself fussing with her hair making sure the red curls stayed in place in the loose bun atop her head before moving on to smoothing out her emerald green dress her fingers trailing over the lace ivy vines that decorated it and then adjusted the sheer sleeves before checking the time and starting over again.

Pam was in the process of putting her hair back into the bun when the shop door opened making her turn around and her jaw promptly drop. Harley stood just inside the door wearing what could only be the definition of a little black dress, it was silky black with a faint blue hue in its knee length tulle layered skirt, the top was a halter top style that connected around her neck like a choker allowing for the open back, her pale blonde hair hung in perfect bouncy curls over her bare shoulders, her crystal blue eyes were lined with navy eyeliner, some black mascara, and her lids were done in soft grey eyeshadow that had a shimmer in it, finishing off the outfit were the black sandal pumps on her feet and her red painted lips.

Pam couldn't find her voice it was stuck somewhere between her throat and her brain and clearly Harley had noticed because she smiled blushing faintly as she walked over gently closing the redhead's mouth for her.

"You'd make a beautiful Venus flytrap Pammy but staring ain't nice."

Pam shook her head but flushed a little smiling as she finally found her voice.

"Sorry sunshine it's just that you look amazing, really amazing."

Harley's blush darkened and her smiled widened.

"What this get up? You should have seen me at prom, I wore the same dress in red and covered in fake diamonds it was a mess."

Pam chuckled making Harley relax and look her over, who'd have thought even trying to dress simplistic the redhead could look so beautiful in her green dress with its lace that looked as if it could be alive, her copper red hair pinned back in a soft bun with a few curls escaping and framing her face making her green eyes shine and the soft glimmer of nude eyeshadow on her eyelids catch their color, her lips painted a shade of red a little darker than her own that matched the red roses on the shelf, and the blonde couldn't help but follow the long line of her date's toned legs to the green satin flats on her feet.

Now it was Pam's turn to smile and gently close Harley's mouth adding a kiss to the cheek with a giggle.

"What happened to staring isn't nice?"

Harley smirked gently taking her hand.

"Manners be damned, you look hot as hell Pammy!"

Pam flushed as red as her hair making Harley chuckle and kiss her warm cheek.

"Come on, I've got us a reservation across town and a surprise outside."

Pam blinked at the word surprised but let her date lead her outside by her hand, pausing to lock the door before letting it shut. Once outside Pam felt her heart quicken and her stomach jump, Harley was standing beside a well cared for and polished black Harley Davidson motorcycle a nervous smile on her lips.

"This is my baby, normally I keep it in the garage but I thought maybe tonight would be a good night to take it out, of course if you don't want to we can catch a cab."

Pam realized she must look either scared or worried making her shake her head and offer a smile.

"It's beautiful Harl, we can take it it's just I've never been on a bike before."

Harley smiled softly, encouragingly.

"It's okay I'm great at driving it, all you have to do is hold on, though with a friend like Selina I'm a bit surprised you haven't been on a bike before she seems like the type to have like three."

Pam hid a laugh behind her hand, when they were younger Selina had wanted a bike but after some time she gave the idea up in favor of her prized black 1967 mustang which she hardly ever drove and babied about as much as her cat.

"No Selina doesn't really do bikes, she's more a car girl her mustang is her baby."

Harley shook her head.

"Figures, you peg her for being one thing and she's the complete opposite. What about you Dandelioness, got a special ride of your own?"

As she spoke the blonde took a helmet from the bike seat and held it out to the redhead. Pam smiled softly taking the helmet and after reaching up and pulling her hair from its bun so it fell over her shoulders put the head protector on.

"Yeah, a green 1970 volkswagen beetle, I didn't get to bring it with me so it's still back in Seattle in my parent's garage."

Harley whistled impressed before getting on the bike and starting it trying not to smirk as Pam jumped before holding out her hand.

"Come here, just swing your leg over like horseback riding, it ain't gonna bite."

Pam gave her a look that just screamed 'ha ha ha very funny I forgot how to laugh.' before swallowing her fear and taking the blonde's hand and swinging her leg over the back part of the seat placing her hands on Harley's shoulders.

"You're gonna want to get a better hold Pammy."

Pam blushed bright red but moved her hands to Harley's hips then wrapping her arms around as they set off. After a few minutes of the cool air on her face Pam found herself relaxing as she watched the city streets flash by around them, even Gotham looked pretty at night with store lights and restaurant signs lighting the way for the late night gothamites walking the streets. After a five minute drive, and two of Harley being both amazed and pouty that Pam's red locks had managed to stay perfect despite the helmet and the ride, the pair were seated in a softly lit restaurant at a table near a window, Harley was looking over the menu as Pam sipped her iced tea giving small giggles here and there as Harley scrunched her nose up at some of the listed items.

When the waitress came over Harley ordered the rosemary chicken pasta dish and Pam ordered the stuffed eggplant, hiding a chuckle behind her hand at the curious and slightly unsure look that crossed her dates face. When the waitress left Harley took a sip of her soda before meeting Pam's eyes.

"So why vegan?"

Pam mixed the ice in her tea around with her straw a small frown crossing her lips.

"When I was in grade school they showed us a video of how some food products are made and seeing all those animals, it upset me. Mother didn't really care as long as I kept my figure and kept up my piano practices."

Harley flinched a little remembering seeing a similar video as a child and how she'd only managed a week of the vegetarian diet before the craving for a hamburger got the better of her. Deciding to shift the topic she gave a small smile reaching across the table to take her date's hand making the redhead smile again her green eyes looking up from watching the melting ice in her glass.

"Piano huh? Mom tried to get me to do that too but I just couldn't sit still long enough to learn anything past 'Twinkle Twinkle Little Star' and maybe half of 'Hot Cross Buns'."

Pam chuckled stroking the back of Harley's hand with her thumb.

"I can play just about any sheet music put in front of me if you give me enough time, mom wouldn't let me quit lessons so I didn't have much choice not to learn."

Harley's eyes widened so did her smile.

"Wowza! You'll have to show me some time cause that sounds amazing! Did you get to do anything fun?"

Pam's smile turned wistful her eyes turning to the floral center piece gently stroking the petal of the pink lily.

"I had a garden at the back of the yard that only I could get to, the only way in was hidden in a tangle of vines in the hedge blocking the yard from the forest."

Harley smiled leaning her chin on her free hand her eyes bright as she took in the happy glimmer in Pam's green orbs.

"Tell me about it, what's it look like at the peak of spring? What kinda things did you plant?"

Pam chuckled before letting out a happy sigh.

"Well you walk in and there's a dirt path that runs all over between all the plants and flower beds, during the summer it's cool and soft I love walking in it barefoot, the first flowers you'll see is a bed full of wild daisies with pure white petals and sunny yellow middles, on the other side are the lilies, there's a couple beds of the most beautiful wild flowers of all kinds and then in the middle is a beautiful willow tree with branches that flow like a waterfall in a soft breeze and there's an old wood step stool leaned against the trunk that if you climb it you'll find a nest of branches with a couple pictures of me and Selina pinned around the space. There are a few bird houses hanging in the willow and a bat house or two, last summer I planted a crab apple tree sapling to fill in the empty space behind the willow it has the most beautiful pink blossoms and there's a lilac bush in the corner."

When Pam finished speaking she smiled seeing Harley had her eyes closed and a soft smile on her lips like she could see it in her head, slowly her blue eyes fluttered open and her smile widened.

"Oh Red it sounds beautiful! Like a little retreat in your own backyard."

Pam nodded with a soft smile.

"Yeah it was and I loved it so much, I hope it'll be okay now that I'm not there."

Harley squeezed her hand earning a soft smile before they pulled their hands apart as their orders arrived. The rest of the date went perfectly, even if Pam laughed at Harley when the blonde tried her dinner choice and had to gag it down and tried to fake liking it, and once it was done Harley drove Pam home, despite the redhead's protests. As they reached the apartment Pam hesitated standing beside the blonde still on the bike biting her lip.

"I had fun tonight Harley, my first date and you made it so I'll never forget it."

Harley smiled brightly.

"I'm just happy you had fun!"

Pam smiled then blushed as she tucked her bangs behind her ear taking a step closer to the blonde making blue eyes widen and meet forest green eyes. The redhead leaned in until only breath separated them then shuddered as Harley closed the space pressing their lips together in a soft kiss which quickly deepened as Pam brought her hand up to cup the back of Harley's neck letting the blonde's tongue into her mouth. Harley's hands moved to Pam's waist pulling her as close as possible their lips locked until their lungs felt ready to bust from lack of air.

The pair separated just enough to breath their foreheads resting against one another, a smile pulled at Harley's lips and Pam blushed faintly but smiled as well softly running her fingers through Harley's blonde locks.

"You wanna come in for a bit? Wisteria has been wanting to see you again."

Harley pecked Pam's lips again before shutting off the bike and getting off it.

"Sure, I could see the furball."

Pam smiled stepping back but held Harley's hand leading the blonde up to her apartment door fishing her keys from her clutch and unlocking the door letting it fall open. As the pair walked in Harley knelt down and scooped Wisteria giggling as the kitten purred happily and rubbed against her, Pam smiled shaking her head as she shut the door.

"I think she missed you."

Harley smiled following Pam with her eyes as the redhead moved to the kitchen.

"Seems like it, I missed her too."

Pam shook her head again as she opened the fridge and took out a bottle of white wine.

"It's not much but technically you are only 18,"

Harley rolled her eyes setting Wisteria on the floor before walking over to the redhead leaning on the counter watching as Pam got down a pit of wine glasses.

"Ooh Pammy giving a minor alcohol I should call the cops on you."

Pam raised an eyebrow at the blonde giving a small smirk as she set the glasses down and leaned on one hand on the counter while the other went to her hip.

"What's it going to take to keep this between us Harley girl?"

Harley thought for a minute before smiling playfully as she moved to sit in the counter opening her arms for the redhead.

"A few kisses should do."

Pam rolled her eyes blushing but placed herself between the blonde's legs, her hands rested on Harley's hips as the blonde's arms wrapped around her neck encouraging her closer. Pam let her eyes flutter closed as she pressed her lips to Harley's her heart breaking into a sprint as the girl deepened it beckoning Pam's tongue into her mouth like a snake charmer charms the snake to dance. When they broke apart they were both left breathless but smiling, Pam bit her lip as she felt Harley move her hands from her shoulders and down her sides until they rested on her hips her thumbs rubbing gently.

"Now I'm drunk on something sweeter than any wine Pammy."

Pam met the blonde's eyes slightly confused making Harley smile at the cute expression and quickly place a light kiss on Pam's lips.

"Your kiss is intoxicating, I can't get enough."

Pam blushed wildly making Harley start to chuckle but it turned into a small moan as the redhead pressed a deep kiss to her lips.


	5. Chapter 5

**5: Mornings After.**

Pam opened her eyes to the dull rays of dawn filtering in through her window making her cover her eyes with a small groan before rolling onto her side away from the intruding light. Once on her side she gave a soft sigh feeling a pleasant warmth and snuggling closer to it, only when she got a face full of soft strawberry scented hair did her eyes open for the first time, the sight that greets her only makes them open wider. Harley was laying in the bed beside her, blonde hair splayed across the coral colored pillow like a platinum halo, her lips were slightly parted releasing small sounds as her deep even breathing passed them, she looked peaceful and innocent, but what made Pam's throat dry and heart skip a few beats was the fact that the blanket was only covering the blonde from the tops of her breasts down with one leg kicked free from the confines of the blanket.

Pam felt her cheeks heat up as she looked down at herself and realized her own lack of clothing but there was no lack of marks on her skin, small red-purple spots littered her skin from her breasts, down her stomach, there were even a few on her thighs. Her cheeks grew even warmer as memories from the night before came back to her, they hadn't even opened the wine if she remembered right it was still in the kitchen but after Harley had said the cheesiest thing about being drunk on her kisses and they kissed again it was a wonder they'd made it out of the kitchen. Pam couldn't remember it as anything more than a blur of hot kisses and wandering hands but she could remember hovering over Harley looking down into the blonde's crystal blue eyes full of love and lust, she'd leaned down to claim Harley's lips in a kiss the action brought their necklaces together causing the feeling of warmth, love and safety to wash over them and intensify what they were already feeling.

Harley mumbled in her sleep drawing Pam's attention back to her as she listened to try and hear the words.

"Pammy."

Pam couldn't help but smile hearing the pet name before placing a feather soft kiss to Harley's forehead then getting out of bed and walking to the bathroom starting a shower. As she stood under the hot rain like flow of water she examined her body her lips turning up a little as she discovered more red-purple spots and a few claw marks on her shoulders, letting out an amused chuckle she shook her head and began washing off her fingers pausing over her necklace feeling how it was slightly cooler than her skin. As she traced it she let her eyes close then gasped as the dark behind her lids was replaced by what she could only describe as a silent movie of her and Harley at different points, one where they were in the flower shop Harley sitting on the counter chattering away as she watched Pam repot a small tree, that one flowed into another of them sitting together on the fire escape of Harley's apartment leaning into each other's side as they looked up at what they could see of the stars through the Gotham smog, that moment shifted into the day last week when they'd walked hand in hand through the park talking and laughing even stopping to get ice cream but as they were taking a second lap around they noticed the number of people lowering until they were the only ones left and it soon became apparent why as the heavy grey sky let loose a pouring rain that they just laughed and danced around in like two children before taking shelter in a nearby department store.

Pam moved her fingers from her necklace a smile locked on her lips at the memories it had contained, shutting the water off she wondered what memories Harley's necklace held. Once she was dried off and dressed Pam made her way to the living room pulling a brush through her hair and a green hair tie in her teeth, she had just paused in brushing her hair long enough to turn on the news when her phone rang from its place on the kitchen counter. Quickly pulling her hair up into a knot on the back of her head she went to the counter and picked up the device raising an eyebrow surprised by the video call ID as she pressed the button to answer.

"Selina what in the name of Mother Nature are you doing calling at dawn?"

Pam's eyes took in the other woman's appearance, black hair disheveled more than normal, green eyes gleaming with some kind of mischief, remainders of lipstick smudged on her lips, then Pam realized the shirt the dark haired woman was wearing wasn't her own and the room she was in certainly wasn't part of the woman's apartment.

"Just thought you'd like to know soemthin'. Why are you up so early?"

Pam blushed a little.

"I'm always up with the sun, you know that."

Selina rolled her eyes but kept her smile.

"Oh yes how could I forget that the flower child rises with the sun, still doesn't explain the blush or your lovely new accessories."

Pam's blush darkened as her hand flew to her neck to cover the marks making Selina laugh.

"Aw come on Ivy, I want details! Was she any good? Clumsy and clueless or was she one of those secretly amazing in bed types?"

Pam's blush had reached her ears and matched her hair.

"Kitty do we have to discuss my sex life?"

The other woman laughed again.

"Yes now spill!"

Pam rolled her eyes her blush fading a little.

"It was...it was amazing, she was amazing, soft and warm and gentle. All those years doing gymnastics really paid off for her, she's flexible but she doesn't flaunt it."

Selina smiled shaking her head not making her normal gagging sound for a change.

"So the bouncy little blonde is a sub, interesting very interesting."

Pam's blush returned making her give a small growl.

"Can we change the topic please?"

Selina watched the redhead for a minute before letting out a sigh running her fingers through her already messed up pixie cut.

"Okay fine if you insist. Exciting news from yours truly."

Pam perked up with those words her blush fading again.

"Oh? Something about you and Bruce? Did you like the plant?"

Selina rolled her eyes at the jumble of questions.

"Yes it was lovely thanks for helping him, and yes it's about me and Bruce. He's asked me to move in with him and I said yes."

Pam found her lips breaking into a large smile.

"That's wonderful Kitty! You guys are moving right along so smoothly, I almost envy you."

Selina's smile turned serious as she met the redhead's eyes her own green pools with their slim band of gold around the iris piercing Pam's soul like she was being watched by a predator.

"The way it sounds things with you and Harley are going pretty smoothly, you already got her into bed one of you will be living with the other before long."

Pam shrugged biting her lip.

"I don't know Kitty that's a big step and I'm not as bold as you, it might take time before me and Harley take that step."

Selina shook her head with a small smile.

"You undermine yourself too much Ivy, you're strong in your own way and you have other strengths besides boldness, you've got a huge heart and compassion, something I'd give my left foot for a scrap more of. You'll know when the time is right for you and Harley to take the next step and when you do you'll take it together."

Pam smiled her heart melting a little.

"Thanks Kitty, you did always know how to bring up my self esteem."

Selina smiled brightly.

"What are best friends for? Listen flower child I gotta go, I'll talk to you and blondie later okay?"

Pam nodded waving a small goodbye as the other woman blew a kiss then hung up, with the call over Pam took a deep breath and smiled looking at the clock before grabbing her jacket and purse quietly slipping out of the apartment. Harley woke about an hour later feeling something warm and soft brushing her cheek making her smile as the scent of Pam's honey and lavender shampoo filled her nose then the honey sweet voice reached her ears.

"Wake up sunshine, I got us breakfast."

Harley gave a small giggled yawn opening her eyes long enough to see Pam leaning over her before closing them again stretching her arms up and wrapping them around the redhead's shoulders.

"And what if I don't wanna get up?"

Pam chuckled placing a kiss to the blonde's forehead.

"Not an option I'm afraid, come on I've got clothes set out for you and your sugar overdosed mocha is waiting in the kitchen with a blueberry bagel."

Harley smiled opening her eyes again meeting the redhead's eyes.

"How'd you know I like blueberry bagels?"

Pam smiled gently untangling the blonde's arms from around her shoulders then carefully pulling her to sit up.

"A little red bird told me."

Harley looked at her confused earning a chuckle and a kiss to the cheek.

"A friend of yours named Barbara saw me struggling to remember everything in your liquid sugar rush and she told me before introducing herself."

Harley smiled realizing who Pam was talking about as she let herself be pulled to her feet clearly not caring about her lack of clothing.

"So you met Barbara? I'm glad you finally got to meet her, she's so busy all the time it's a wonder she ever gets to do anything besides work or school."

Pam made sure to keep her eyes on Harley's face as she nodded.

"Yeah she mentioned something about a shadowing at the GCPD."

Harley stretched through another yawn wincing a little feeling a little soreness in her muscles but she smirked taking a step closer to Pam so their bodies were pressed together and wrapped her arms around the redhead's neck watching as Pam blushed so red a cherry would look pale, that couldn't have been healthy but damn was it cute.

"I had a great time last night."

Pam tried to stammer words out making Harley smile and lean closer to her ear, she could feel Pam shudder and the faint feel of her heart beat racing.

"You were amazing, I still don't see how you were a virgin."

When Pam didn't answer Harley moved away enough to see the other woman's face and found it was once again cherry red but the other woman looked like she was having some kind of mental battle.

"Pammy you okay? You look like you're ready to faint or gush blood from your nose, maybe both...Pammy?"

After another long moment of not answering Pam closed her eyes her arms shakily wrapping around Harley's waist holding her closer surprising the blonde.

'Come on Pamela don't be a coward, do it! Kiss her already!'

Harley was about to ask if she was okay again but the words were stopped by Pam's lips pressing against her own in a heated kiss. Harley's mind went completely fuzzy overrun by warmth and lust and love as her arms tightened around the redhead's neck holding them closer together as her eyes closed. When they finally parted both were panting as their eyes met and Harley felt a shudder run through her body right to her core seeing Pam's eyes had darkened just like the night before clouded over with nothing but lust and pure love, devotion to make Harley happy and feel loved. Seeing the look Harley's cheeks flushed and she claimed the redhead's lips in another kiss letting herself be walked back until the backs of her knees hit the bed making her fall back pulling Pam down with her without breaking the kiss everything else forgotten.

-Later-

Pam hummed to herself as she moved around the shop watering the plants while Harley sat behind the counter listening to Selina talk, the dark haired woman had stopped by after noon since it was her day off and she was using the opportunity to spend the time with the two people she considered her friends. Pam glanced over her shoulder at the pair hearing Harley laugh, she hadn't heard the joke but she could assume by Harley's laughter and Selina's trying to hide a smile behind her hand that it was about her making her sigh and shake her head returning to her task at hand. After a few minutes of easy quiet Harley looked at Selina's necklace and smiled.

"So Selina how did you and Gotham's golden boy meet? I mean you know how me and Pammy met so it's your turn to tell."

Selina crossed her arms over her chest looking away from Harley the faintest of blushes covering her cheeks.

"I don't talk about mushy crap kiddo."

Harley pouted batting her blue eyes at Selina.

"Aww come on Sel please?"

Selina shook her head holding firm against the blonde's begging.

"Pretty please with a candy cane on top?!"

Selina raised an eyebrow at the girl but still didn't budge, by now Pam had paused in her work to hear what the argument was about then chuckled.

"Selina if you don't agree soon she's going to go full toddler on you."

Selina looked at Pam rolling her eyes.

"Oh don't exaggerate Ivy, she's a young adult not a kid she wouldn't do that."

Pam shrugged moving on to trimming the rose bushes.

"Okay don't say I didn't warn you."

Selina rolled her eyes again looking back at Harley then flinched seeing the blonde was giving her full force baby blue puppy eyes and a wobbly lower lip looking the exact image of a toddler ready to throw a fit.

"Uh-oh, okay okay I'll tell you just put that damned look away!"

The look suddenly vanished from Harley's face and was replaced by a large smile as the girl cheered making Selina roll her eyes and sit herself on the counter closing her eyes as she thought about where to start.

"Well when I left Seattle to start looking I went everywhere looking, granted the first few trips were more because I wanted to go rather than search but I still traveled to all kinds of places, Paris, London, Spain and nothing not even a flair up if anything I was wearing an ice cube around my neck not a necklace so I came back to the states and started looking again. I came to Gotham on a whim and low and behold my necklace gets a little warmer, I wasn't exactly thrilled with living here I mean Gotham isn't all that different than Seattle but I got used to it and decided to start seriously looking. About that time Pam decided to show up and I put her up at my place until she got on her feet, the day after she arrived I started my job working at Wayne Enterprises."

Selina let out a small sigh looking down at her necklace a small smile tugging at her wine red painted lips.

"On that first day I was running papers around to different places in the building and while I was taking the elevator to a different floor I was looking through the papers making sure they were in order and I wasn't watching where I was going so when I stepped out I ran head first into someone landing flat on my ass papers flying everywhere, I was about to give the guy the ass chewing of the century when I realized that he was standing over me offering a hand asking if I was alright, I was pissed he'd gotten in my way but I took his hand and he pulled me up right off my feet without meaning too and I landed against his chest forced to look up at him. I looked into his dark blue eyes once and I was gone, my heart stuttered and my necklace felt like it was a ball of fire, I could tell his was the same way as he looked at me, we were both drowning and didn't want to come up for air."

Selina looked back at Harley who was smiling still.

"Aww that was adorable and so poetic! A regular boy meets girl story!"

Selina chuckled glancing at Pam.

"Well it's no Romeo and Juliet but we're happy. Speaking of seems like you two are settling into each other's company easily."

As she spoke she reached over and moved the collar of Harley's shirt enough to reveal the little love bite sitting on the base of her neck. The blonde blushed but smiled then giggled looking over at Pam to find the other woman red faced clutching the watering can as she refilled it with the little hose across the shop.

"I thought I said to drop the topic of our sex life Selina!"

The dark haired woman laughed at how Pam's voice squeaked with embarrassment making the redhead blush deeper, Harley watched Pam for a moment then stood and moved away from Selina as far as the counter would allow making the other woman raise a brow and open her mouth to ask why she moved but all that came out was a shocked yelp as Pam promptly sprayed her with water.

"There now hopefully you'll listen next time."

Selina growled pushing her drenched bangs from her face so her now running mascara lined eyes leered at the redhead.

"That was uncalled for Pamela Isley and extremely childish."

Pam gave a curt nod and a small smirk.

"Well I warned you, what's wrong don't like getting all wet?"

Selina rolled her eyes shaking her head in a fashion similar to a dog sending water droplets flying and leaving her short hair messy and damp.

"Not like that."

Harley started laughing and Pam just blushed sticking her nose up in the air and going back to tending the plants making an act of completely ignoring Selina for the rest of the afternoon.


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys! So I'm sure the few of you reading this are wondering about updates, well I don't think this story will be updating on this website anymore because if I'm being honest a lot more chapters have been posted over on my Archive of Our Own account where it updates rather frequently so if you want to continue reading it I highly suggest going to my Ao3 account LucytheLittleHarlequin and reading it there because I don't think I'm going to update it here anymore. My apologies if this inconveniences anyone but the story has received a better response over on the other site, once again I apologize.

-Lucy


End file.
